The present invention is related to the field of computer interconnections.
There is increasing use of computer interconnections according to the Peripheral Component Interconnect-Express (PCIe) standard, which has gained popularity in both desktop computing and in embedded systems due to its high data throughput and openness (i.e., use of non-proprietary technology). One of the features of the PCIe standard is its support for connecting a host controller (e.g., a personal computer or PC) to devices (or targets) some distance away. However, the electrical specification imposes a limit of about 15 meters on interconnect length, and does not provide for electrical isolation between the host controller and the target device, which may be desirable in some applications.
It is generally known to employ optical communications links in certain applications. An optical link inherently provides electrical isolation, and in most cases also permits much longer separation between two devices or nodes communicating over the link. Also, because they do not radiate electromagnetic interference (EMI), their use can be beneficial in EMI compliance testing for example. Optical links commonly employ optical transceiver components that provide conversion between electrical and optical signaling. Known components include those employed in Fibre Channel and SONET communications systems for example.